book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Land
Ice Land is one of the six clans available to play when you start a new game. Ice Land mages are a branch of the water clans, and specialize in ice-based spells. They are considered a White Robe clan, having various members within the White Robes. Clan Spells Freeze Effect: Adds the 'Frozen' debuff to your bolts. If they hit, the Frozen effect will increase by 1. Frozen decreases your opponent's defending bolt count equal to the number the debuff displays. Maxes at Lvl 20. Requires 20 Special Points to use. Freeze Attack: Only usable on the opponent's turn as a defense. Completely negates the enemies' attack, and automatically makes it your turn. Uses 30 Mana, plus half your enemy used to cast the spell you froze. Requires 20 Special Points to use. Freeze Defend: Only usable on your turn. Does not allow your opponent to defend themselves, but YOU can only cast one Basic spell. No fancy Higher Spells or other Clan Spells. Requires 40 Special Points, and decreases your SP by 30 upon use. Regenerate: Recovers 2% MP and HP x Level of Spell. Maxes out at 20%, and requires at least 60 Special Points and for the opponent to have 5 Frozen debuffs on them. Icy Death: Instantly ends the battle. Requires 80 Special Points, and 20 Frozen debuffs on the enemy mage. Events First Part Beggar: In the City. An ice mage, Lightouch, will ask you to share some bread with him. If you say yes, he will follow up by asking if he can sit with you. If you refuse, he will say that you 'Have an evil heart' and that he will destroy mages like you. Then you will fight him. Lightouch is usually an easy opponent if you train hard enough before fighting him. After defeating him, you are given the option to kill him or not. Kill him and he will be removed from future events. Let him live, and you will receive a bad reputation with him. If you lose, he threatens to kill you, and you promise to change (and earn 4 Skill Points). If you agree to let him sit with you, he will compliment your generosity, explain why he became poor, and teach you some things (earning 8 Skill Points). The Hermit: If venturing in the Wilderness, you will encounter Chilldream. He is a hermit, and is VERY powerful, but does not wish to be ranked within the Book of Mages. He will ask you why you have come sought after him. From there you can scold him (for his smell, according to the game), or praise him for being so powerful. If you scold, he WILL fight you, and will most likely kill you near the beginning of your adventure. If you win or lose, he will get a bad reputation with him, and four skill points. If you praise him twice (you are given the scold option again after the first praise with the same outcome above), he will agree that it is 'fate that you found him', and teach you a few things like Lightouch above, awarding you with 8 Skill Points. There are no other events in the second and third part of the game. You will know when a new 'Explore Areas' refresh (the parts changing) has happened when the Town Crier announces something relating to the exploring of areas is mentioned. Members (New May Be Added. There Are A Lot!) -Iceroot: Magic Master and White Robe High Mage. -Shiverhorror: Clan Leader. Neutral. Number 2 on the Book of Mages. -Freezebone: Neutral. Can become a Black Robe with persuasion. -Lightouch: Neutral. Will join whatever side you're on during the recruit mission if you have a Good reputation with him. -Silverkin: Rival of Ice Land for Pre-Young Mage Contest. Number 5 on the Book of Mages by the end of the game. Neutral. -Chilldream: Neutral. Will join your side during the recruit mission if you have a Good reputation with him. -Snowmind: White Robe. One of the three mages that assist the prison break if you are a White Robe. Will be an opponent if you are a Black Robe in the prison break. Level 100 -Iceshade: Neutral. Can be fought in the tavern event, or bypassed. Can be recruited to your side with good reputation. -Chainfreeze: Neutral. Number 8 on the Book of Mages by the journey's end. Can be fought or allied with during the mercenary secret missions on the neutral path. -Bloodfreeze: Brother of Chainfreeze, Owner of Bloodfreeze Earring -Flarefreeze: Arena Opponent, White Robe, Level 120Category:Clans